1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for modeling a deformable body that includes particles.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer graphics (CG) area, such as in particular, in a visual effects (VFX) field, various objects are modeled. In such a context, objects to be modeled may be classified into a rigid body, a deformable body, and a fluid.
Modeling a deformable body may require a guarantee of accuracy of calculating a level of deformation or motion of the deformable body. Thus, the deformable body may be modeled in view of a physical characteristic of the deformable body, an appropriate boundary condition, and an exact external force applied.
In general, a finite element method (FEM) for dividing a deformable body into meshes and numerically solving movements of the meshes with respect to time may be used to model a deformable body. However, the FEM requires a considerable amount of calculation cost. Thus, the FEM approach may be difficult to use for real-time simulation.